Full body convective warming blankets are known. Such full body blankets cover the body of the patient for maintaining the temperature of the patient before, during and after a surgical operation, or to maintain the body temperature of the patient to prevent the patient from going into hypothermic shock. During a surgical operation, prior to the present invention, to cover those areas of the body of the patient that are not being operated on, a number of half body blankets are used. The use of multiple blankets during a surgical operation is cumbersome, not to mention that multiple warmers are needed to inflate the multiple blankets.